Acara Nista
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Hiruma, Yamato, Agon, Takami, Marco, Kid dijadiin satu dalam acara Talk Show? Mau tau gimana nasib kehancuran orang-orang disana? Fic pertama saya, Full nista! RnR please.


_Summary_: Hiruma, Yamato, Agon, Takami, Marco, Kid dijadiin satu dalam acara _Talk Show? _Apakah acara itu selamat? Atau malah bangkrut? Fic pertama saya yang penuh dengan hal nista dan najong.

_Disclaimer_: Sampai saya sujud-sujud Eyeshield 21 akan tetep punya kang Riichiro Inagaki sama mas Yusuke Murata

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Humor (mungkin?)

_Warning_: AU, OOC, typo, menyebabkan mata berkedut-kedut nggak jelas. Perut mual-mual. Pegel linu dan pusing-pusing. Dan hal lainnya yang nggak sanggup saya katakan

**.**

_Saya harap Fanfic ini memuaskan, walau saya tau, hampir 100% mustahil.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanny : Selamat siang semua! (muka seneng abis dapet angpao) Kembali lagi dengan saya dalam acara *piiip*. Hari ini bintang kita punya bintang tamu kita yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mari kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah! (muka berubah seram)

PROK.. PROK.. PROK (tepuk tangan rada niat rada enggak)

_Kekekeke! _(suara aneh muncul di belakang backstage, penonton ciut)

Hanny : Persiapkanlah jiwa kalian para penonton studio disini, jangan sampai jiwa kalian di ambil oleh setan it ̶ ̶ ̶ #BUAKH!(kayu mental) Dan untuk para penonton dirumah, dilarang mengikuti adegan-adegan berbahaya ini. Ada anak disamping anda? Selamatkanlah dulu dia! Jangan beri dia kesempatan nonton! Pihak kami tidak akan ̶ ̶ ̶ #JDUAK(bazooka terbang). Baiklah, dari pada saya yang babak belur, kita panggilkan para pemain _Amefuto_ hebat kita! Ichiro Takami, Kid, Reiji Maruko, Agon Kongo , Takeru Yamato, dan (suara meninggi, musik horror menggema lebay) Hiruma Yoichi!

Tepuk tangan terdengar ricuh. Dari belakang sana keluarlah kelima orang mengerikan dengan auranya masing-masing. Penonton langsung bergetar hebat, _Popcorn_ beterbangan dimana-mana, minuman tumpah membasahi seluruh lantai studio. Terlihat aura hitam menusuk di ruangan itu (halah alay). Kameramen gemetaran, gambar jadi goyang-goyang. Penonton dirumah mikir studio berguncang. Intinya, semua penonton alay, orang studio sarap, yang nulis apalagi.

Reporter ini (dengan muka asem najong) mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Kelima orang tadi duduk dengan _style_nya masing-masing. Ngangkang, kaki dinaikin keatas, sampe ada yang selonjoran di lantai (nggak tau dah itu syapa)

Hanny : Saya sangat senang kepada kalian orang-orang hebat pemain amefuto Jepang mau datang kesini (senyum paksa)

Agon : Tentu saja cantik. Aku pasti datang (buka kacamata, senyum mesum, tangan grasak grusuk?, ambil camilan, duduk anteng, tangan grasak grusuk lagi?, Takami natap najis)

Hiruma : Tangan lu ngapain dread sialan?

Agon : Mau ambil camilan! Eh sampah, ambilan dong? Nggak liat dari tadi gua udah nungging gini?

Marco : Ngomong dong! aku kan nggak tau lu nungging gitu buat apaan! (ngambilin camilan, terus nyodorin ke Agon)

Yamato : Kami juga sangat berterima kasih pada pihak *piiip* yang mau mengundang kami (senyum menyilaukan, mayat wanita berterbangan)

Hiruma : Itukan cuma kau dan orang idiot sialan saja yang senang! Bagaimana aku mau senang kalau orang yang memproduksi acara sialan ini sebenarnya laki-laki mesum yang mempunyai istri simpa ̶ ̶ ̶

Hanny : Ano Hiruma-san. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja acara ini. (reporter ketakutan. Si bapak yang memproduksi acara stroke dan dilarikan ke panti terdekat, penonton merem melek) Apakah hubungan kalian sesama Quaterback terjalin baik? Sebelumnya maaf Agon-san, kau harus menggantikan Unsui-san dalam acara ini. _Terpaksa dah gua baik-baikin orang-orang laknat ini_

Agon : Aku menyayangi saudaraku itu, makanya aku mau menggantikannya (Unsui yang melihat acara itu tersedak kue mochi sebesar kepalan tangan Kurita, yang lain sweetdrop, Hiruma ngakak)

Reporter itu hanya senyum maksa, sementara Hiruma malah semakin mengekeh lebar dengan mulut menganga sebesar-besarnya. Quaterback yang lain melet-meletin mata(?) nggak jelas.

Marco : Kalau yang tidak mengancam jiwaku, apapun tidak masalah (lirik Hiruma)

Takami : Baguskan, aku bisa mengetahui rahasia teknik andalan super seseorang (nyikut Hiruma)

Kid : Kalau terlalu mencolok nanti akan sial, makanya aku berusaha berteman senormal mungkin (senyum tipis ke Hiruma)

Agon : Ngumpul bareng sampah ini hanya membuang waktuku (nyeringai jijik kearah Hiruma)

Yamato : Aku selalu menyempatkan diri menemui meraka sejauh apapun diriku (senyuman cemerlang menyeruak menyinari aura hitam Hiruma

Hiruma : …

Hanny : Hiruma-san?

Hiruma: Aku nggak tau mau jawab apa, seneng sih enggak, biasa aja. (Hiruma ngomong dengan nada nista(?), kameramen mau ngakak nggak jadi. Masih sayang nyawa, penonton udah nekat aja angkat kaki)

Marco : Jawabnya yang agak layak dikit dong…

Takami : Halah, lu bilang aja seneng kalo deket-deket kami#UGHH (disodok Hiruma pake AK47)

Hanny : Baiklah saya akan ganti ke topik lain. _Keluar studio ini, gua ratain muka lo semua pake cukur ketek (_liat Hiruma, Hiruma nyeringai, reporter elus dada) _nggak, nggak bisa! Pasti aku yang yang diratain pake cukur bulu idung!_

Kid : Yare yare (geleng kepala, geleng pinggul, semua geleng, sensasi pingin ngebor)

Hanny : Pertanyaan ini mungkin agak lebih ringan. Siapa perempuan yang kalian sukai? (suara antusias kayak orang mau dapet sembako)

Kid : (diem membatu, benerin topi, ber_yare yare_ria)

Yamato : (senyum, mayat cewek numpuk lagi, diluar sana Karin jingkrak-jingkrak)

Hiruma : Kekeke! (diluar sana Mamori semaput)

Takami : (gerak gerakin kacamata, diluar sana Wakana meluk tong sampah sambil grogi)

Marco : (nyeruput cola, diluar sana Maria buang muka, dalem hati jantung udah mau muncrat aja)

Agon : (belai belai rambutnya, ngorek upil, diluar sana para wanita kagak ada yang peduli)

Kid : Eh, lu dari tadi OOC mulu, bikin rusak suasana!

Agon : Apaan, kagak denger gua sampah! (ngorek-ngorek kuping)

Takami : Yare Yare

Hanny : Jadi tidak ada yang mau menjawab? (reporter ilfeel )

Semua : …

Hiruma : Lu kagak liat apa kita udah pada diem? Dasar sialan! (naikin kaki ketas muka reporter(?), penonton natap iba reporter)

Hanny : _terkutuk kalian Malin Kundang Wannabe! _Pertanyaan lain, sudah banyak orang-orang Tokyo yang mengatakan kalau kalian ̶ ̶

Agon : Eh sampah, ntar gue mau main ketempat lu! Kita main congkak. Kemaren gua kalah mulu. Nggak ikhlas gua! (nyodok Hiruma)

Hanny : _Apa pula lagi di dread sialan ini?!_

Kid : Enak aja lu muka dino! Hiruma udah janji sama sama gue mau main tembak-tembakan!

Hiruma : Udahlah sialan! Nggak usah pake berebut, hompimpah aja kalian!

Hanny : Ehm, Kid-san _Kan? Sialan banget kan? Orang ngomong dipotong. Sakit MEN! _Apa bisa kita lanjutkan?

Takami : Yare yare

Marco : Bentar-bentar, harusnya kita ada acara main berbi-berbian sambil minun cola (narik-narik Hiruma)

Yamato : Eh eh semprul, kita dua udah bikin janji mau nongkrong di warteg buat nyusun strategi!

Hiruma : Udah gua bilang hompimpah aja kan! (nada ngajak berantem)

Agon : Wah, lu bocah sampah ngajak gelut rupanya!

Takami : Yare yare

Hiruma : Nantang lu? Sini lu kambing bandot! Gua gilas lu!

Hanny : Ayo duel! Tackle tackle! Pass, agh! Tubruk dong, gilas aja! GIGIT GIGIT MUKANYA!

Tim Kreatif : Ambil _take_ buat iklan dodol! Ngapain lu nebarin senyum nista itu didepan? Gua pecat juga lu nanti?! (mata berapi api nahan emosi)

Hanny : _Gue nggak senyum-senyum katarak! Nggak liat muka gua udah muka pingin masuk MCK nih? _Jangan kemana-mana tetap di ̶ ̶

Yamato : Eh? Ini mau ngambil take iklan ya? (nanyak pake muka idiot)

Hanny _: _(diem ngacangin Yamato, Yamato natep, duduk manis makan snak, reporter ber_gangnam_ _style)_

Take iklan lima menit, reporter semedi meluruskan jiwa, kameramen dan tim lain baca mantra penolak iblis, penonton di studio berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

Hiruma : Kembali lagi dalam acara sialan dan para bintang tamu sialan ini pemirsa sialan! Berminat jadi budak saya? Hubungi saya di *bla bla bla* pekerjaan dijamin halal gan! Nggak usah ̶ ̶

Kid : Heh norak, lu kagak pernah masuk tivi apa? Dasar kampungan! (mandang Hiruma tajem)

Hiruma : Masalah buat lu? Gua mau nungging atau nyinden disini juga suka-suka gue! (melet)

Yamato : Berantem aja terus. Kasian tu reporternya hampir gila gigitin pulpen.

Hanny : (gigitin pulpen, senyum manis ke Yamato) Makasih Yamato-san udah mau bantu saya, minta nomer hapenya dong (bisik-bisik) EH! Maaf, sekarang saya ingin kalian semua menjawab pertanyaan dari para pemirsa yang beruntung. Yang pertama untuk Yamato-san. Isinya "apakah pertanyaan absolutemu pernah kau tunjukan pada wanita?"

Yamato : (melongo bentar) Pernah, waktu melawan tim Devil Bats aku menyuruh Karin melempar bola Absolutenya da ̶ ̶

Hanny : Maksudku dalam masalah percintaan? _Ya ampun! Cakep-cakep goblok! batal minta nomer HP!_

Yamato : Aku rasa belum (tersenyum, lagi, wanita heboh jejeritan norak)

Hanny : Lalu untuk Takami-san "Apakah debutmu menjadi dokter lancar?" (berharap mendapat jawaban normal)

Takami : Ahaha, terimakasih untuk pertanyaan itu sekarang aku sedang studi untuk meng ̶ ̶

Hiruma : Studi bidang *piip* kan? Aku tau kau akan *piip* para perempuan yang sedang *piip* dengan wajah mesum sialanmu itu. Dasar kau kacamata sialan *piip* !

Takami : Apa yang kau kata kan Hiruma? (sikapnya tidak berusaha menolak pernyataan Hiruma, penonton muntah ditempat, Hiruma natap mesum, Kid ngerumbel)

Marco : Biar ajalah kita jawab sendiri. Lu heboh amat sih, semua urusan orang tau.

Hiruma : Terus masalahnya apaan? Sewot amat sih bulu mata sialan!

Hanny : S_udah kuduga. Setan najong ini pasti ngulah mulu. Itu Kid kenapa mukanya cemburu gitu?_ Lalu untuk Kid-san "kudengar kau punya Istri, siapa namanya?"

Kid : Haduh, aku tidak mau menonjolkan sesuatu berlebihan, nanti malah sial (tangan megang topi, muka dibuat malas, pandangannya mengisyaratkan GUA NGGAK PUNYA ISTRI BEGO! SIALAAN! Cuma malu bilangnya)

Hiruma : Lu kagak pernah cerita punya istri Kid. Gua kok kagak tau?

Kid : Udah diem aja, resek amat sih. Mau tau aja urusan orang! (dorong Hiruma menjauh)

Hiruma : ... (pundung)

Hanny : S_ibuk sendiri tu setan bedua, ngapain mereka? _Untuk Marco-san "bagaimana lebih tepatnya hubungan anda dengan Maria?"

Hiruma : Keh! Dia hanya wanita bodoh penjaga laki-laki mesum sialan ini dan bayi Dino idiot dengan jidat codet sialan itu. (Gaou nonton, mecahin tivi, sibuk makan daging, Maria nggak peduli)

Marco : Ya begitulah (gerak badan nggak teratur pingin ninju *piip*nya Hiruma, tapi langsung ciut liat Hiruma)

Hanny : _Hiruma memang sarap! _lalu untuk Agon-san "berapa banyak wanita yang kau _kencani_?"

Agon : Apa hitungannya termasuk wanita sampah yang belum pernah aku ajak *piip*?

Hanny : Ehm, ya

Agon : Apa hitungannya termasuk wanita sampah yang bersamaku sehari saja?

Hanny : Ehm, boleh

Agon : Apa hitungannya termasuk wanita sampah yang berhasil aku manfaatkan sampai mati?

Hanny : Ehm, tentu

Agon : Apa hitungannya termasuk wanita sampah yang bersamaku saat aku umur tiga tahun?

Hanny : Maaf, tidak perlu dijawab juga saya tau. _Buset dah, ni cowok musti di cek otaknya! _Baiklah, untuk Hiruma-san "Tolong lepaskan saya?" eh maaf saya salah baca. "keluarkan kami sekeluarga dari buku ancaman anda" maaf Hiruma-san (reporter mulai panik, Hiruma nggak peduli) "hmm, apa yang anda lakukan setelah menang turnamen ini? _Buset, pertanyaannya malah biasa banget!_

Hiruma : Latihan dengan absolute bareng sampah-sampah sialan, fuh~ kalo terlalu mencolok nanti malah sial. Kekeke! (gerak-gerakin kacamata)

Agon : Heh sampah. Itu kamus sampah gue! (mulut benger-benger)

Hiruma : Masalah sama loe? (nada kayak bencong-bencong butuh belaian)

Kid : Ih, jijay amat lu! (Kid OOC akut tiba-tiba)

Yamato : Kid-san, Hiruma-san jangan OOC dong (nada biasa, muka biasa) aku kan jadi nggak bisa control diriku… (muka mesum, suara lembek kayak nggak dikasi makan sama majikan, penonton cewek cengok)

Takami : Yare yare

Kid : Itu kamus gue dodol! Nyari emosi lu?! (datengin Takami, ditamplok pake topi)

Hiruma : Jangan pukul Takami kakek sialan! (nodong Kid pake Bazooka)

Takami : Hiruma-kun, jadi selama ini kamu… (puppy eyes-minta kawin, Mamori gantung diri)

Agon :Wah, nantang lu sampah pirang! (nyiapain ninju, dengus dengus kayak banteng mau terbang)

Hanny : Ano, ini acara Live yang disiarkan di ̶ ̶ ̶ #UBH

Semua : Diem lu sampah sialan! (nyumpel mulut pake mik)

Hanny : PUAAH! Cukup! Gue nyerah! Dasar pemain amefuto sialan! Loe pikir gue mau wawancarai elo? Seluruh manusia di Jepang kagak ada ada yang mau wawancara sama manusia laknat kayak kalian. Dasar manusia pirang goblok! Elu juga dread sialan najong! Kacamata bodoh! Topi kepo! Gigi putih sialan! Elu juga, mati sana sambil ngemut botol cola sialan itu! Sialan loh semua! SIIIAAALAAANNN LU MANUSIA ABNORM ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Semua : Resek amat lo! (nembak pake bazooka, nyambuk pake dread, ngelempar sikat secara akurat, diiket pake tali rodeonya , Digilas dengan style absolute, disiram Cola terus dibakar, reporter gelepar sekarat)

BUAKH! PRANG! GREB!(?) SLURRPP!(?) GYAAAH! AKH! HELEP! HELEP! MIAWWW!(?)

.

***piiip* TERJADI KERICUHAN DI STUDIO *piiip***

**.**

Kameramen : Terima kasih kepada para pemirsa yang sudah menonton acara kami. Maafkan kami karena acara ini tidak berjalan lancar. Kami sudah tau akan #GEBHUU (kenak peluru nyasar Hiruma)

Hiruma : Kekeke! (gigi Hiruma memenuhi layar Kamera)

**BBBBLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!**

Penonton yang live langsung ngesot-ngesot keluar studio. Penonton dirumah langsung bakar tivi laknat mereka. Walaupun begitu, rating tivi ini naik 93%. Setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukan. Marilah kita menundukkan kepala sambil mengheningkan cipta!

.

.

* * *

HUEHUEHUE. Gaje kan?

Saya butuh **review** kalian sensei. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima lapang hati. Mengingat saya author baru yang tidak berpengalaman. Kalau terlahir kembali, saya ingin jadi upil saja(?)


End file.
